Dungeons and Dancers
category:MissionsCategory:Wings of the Goddess Missionsfr:Les captives aux yeux clairsde:Im Irrgarten der Explosionen Umbra Bug | items = Aroma Bug | repeatable = | parent = | children = | previous = A Sanguinary Prelude | next = Distorter of Time | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough * Examine the Regal Pawprints at (G-9) in Beaucedine Glacier (S) for a cutscene. * The Regal Pawprints is not next to the tower but one level higher **They are located on the same level as the Campaign Arbiter (C.A.), at the west edge of the cliff overlooking the tower. * Examine the Regal Pawprints again while in possession of an Aroma Bug to begin an assault in Everbloom Hollow. Assault * Buffs wear on entry. Time limit is 30 minutes, and alter egos may be summoned inside. * At the start of the mission, each party member will receive 2 Ratstail Explosives that you can use to demolish stone walls marked with ???. * When defeated, Goblin Reavers will disappear, after which a glowing ??? will take its place that can award 3 additional Ratstail Explosives. You can only carry 3 explosives at a time. You must check the ??? once per explosive desired. ** In other words, clicking on the glowing ??? yields 1 Ratstail Explosive. To receive another, click on the glowing ??? again, and again for the third. ** Goblin Reaver has a respawn time of 5 minutes. * If a Giddy Bomb uses Self-Destruct near a destructible wall, there is a chance that it will explode. * To detonate a Ratstail Explosive, click on the ??? next to the wall and chose to use it from the menu choice. You do not use your trade ability or use the item. * There are 3 different colours of switch to detonate 3 matching colours of firesand. Make sure the colours of the fuse matches the switch. Optimal path: * Go northwest to start and hug the right wall. Blow up the wall at (H/I-9), then blow up the wall to the north at (H-8). Double back and kill the Goblin Reaver, and obtain the 3 explosives. (Do not forget this, remember to check ??? once per explosive desired.) * Blow up the wall to the southeast at (I-9), then proceed northeast until you reach the dead-end. Examine it for a cutscene. * Examine the dead-end again, and place the jar of Firesand. * Circle back to (I-7/8) and trigger the green switch. * Go back to the dead-end. You will now be in map 2. * Blow up the wall to the southeast at (G-8/9). * Travel east and blow up the wall at (I-9). * Continue southeast and examine the blue warp to exit. * You will receive a cutscene and the Umbra Bug. * Quick summary of locations: **Fuse ***(J-5) Red fuse ***(J-8) Green fuse **Ignition Switch ***(I-8) Red ignition switch ***(I-8/9) Blue ignition switch ***(I-7) Green ignition switch **Exit Second map (I-9) Notes * If you fail, you must get a new Aroma Bug from the Regal Pawprints at the southern Pso'Xja tower at (H-10). ** You must wait one game day since entering the assault to receive a new Aroma Bug.